Every Sunday
by CliffieMaster
Summary: He was her freedom, and when she was with him she flew. ::DemyxNamine:: Ficlet


Cliffie: Demyx/Naminé ficlet because they make a cute couple. :D Come on, you can't deny it! Plus, I can see Demyx really caring for Naminé. I would think he's kind, sweet, and protective, especially to someone in Namine's situation.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Every Sunday, he would take her to the bookstore.

She had asked, one time, which world they went to every time. But he would never tell her, and, eventually, she gave up asking. It was enough that he was so kind to do this. It was more than enough, actually. She hadn't thought they could be so kind. But he was different. He was different, and he seemed to care about her, no matter the fact that it was impossible. But he was kind, and wonderful, and she loved him for that.

They spent most of the day at the bookstore every Sunday, reading books and magazines together and laughing at little, nonsensical things. She would buy a drawing pad, every week, and a new pencil. He always paid—where he got the money, she never knew. But he never failed to procure the needed money, and he never seemed to care about buying things for her.

After they left, they would go across the street to a small ice cream shop that had the best pistachio ice cream she had ever tasted. She had discovered her secret passion for ice cream on their first trip out, when he insisted on getting something sweet inside her. He had a sweet tooth himself, and they spent another hour or so sitting at a little table, spoons in their hands and ice cream melting in their mouths.

She had asked, once, whether this was okay. Whether it was okay for him to do this. And he had smiled, and there was a such a sadness in his smile that it broke her. He said it was okay—that it was the least he could do. Perhaps it was then that she realized what a kind person he was. Some of the others looked after her as well, but never as well as he did. They didn't take her to the bookstore every Sunday and buy her ice cream and drawing pads even when she didn't need them.

He visited her often as well. Sometimes it was only for a second; he would come into her room, her white room, and he would smile and give a slight wave. Sometimes he would stay for thirty minutes or more, talking with her and keeping her company. He would babble about things that didn't really matter, like the last world he had been to, or how Axel had set Xaldin's hair on fire the other day. Before she quite realized what had happened, she began to look forward to his visits. If he couldn't make it, for some reason or another, it was the worst day of the week. When he left, she was disappointed, and her spirits could only be raised again when he returned.

He was her freedom, her blue skies, her sunny smile. He was her dorky, too-kind, lovely friend, and she soon couldn't see life without him.

"Hey, Naminé, come here!"

She paused, looking over her shoulder to see Axel smiling and waving her over. She went, mostly because Axel was kind to her as well and he didn't hurt her.

"You going out again with Demyx?" he asked, eyeing her carefully.

She was caught off guard by this question, but answered a minute later nonetheless. "Yes."

She figured it was okay for Axel to know. She thought she remembered Demyx telling her something about Axel watching out for them.

He looked at her curiously, head cocked to the side, emerald-bright eyes locked on her own sapphire ones. "What do you do all the time?"

And she smiled, a brilliant, wide smile that she couldn't help letting creep over her face. The answer was on her tongue before she could even think of it, because, really, there was no need to think. She knew this as well as she knew herself. It was a part of her, intricately sewn in to her very soul. "I fly."

Every Sunday, Demyx would take Naminé to the bookstore. When she was with him, she flew.

* * *

Cliffie: That was fun. Cute and fluffy and FUN. :DDD Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews, of course, would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
